bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vegas Renormalization
The Vegas Renormalization is the twenty-first episode of the second season of the CBS sitcom, The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on April 27, 2009. Summary After Leslie Winkle dumps Howard, Leonard and Raj take him to Las Vegas for the weekend to help him get over it. Meanwhile, Sheldon locks himself out of his apartment and has to spend the night with Penny. Extended Plot Leslie Winkle ends her "friends with benefits" relationship with Howard , and he becomes depressed. Leonard and Raj decide to take him on a trip to Las Vegas in order to cheer him up. A prostitute named Mikayla approaches Raj , and eventually he and Leonard decide to hire her for Howard who gives him the "Jewish girlfriend" experience ("Hi, I'm Esther Rosenblatt."). Howard soon realizes she is a prostitute, but nevertheless he thanks Leonard and Raj for setting up this "date". Meanwhile, Sheldon , who has declined to go to Las Vegas, is ready to spend a blissful weekend alone. Unfortunately Sheldon has forgotten his apartment key, is forced to spend the night at Penny's apartment . Penny says that they are acting like an old married couple. In the end, Sheldon thinks he has a better understanding of the term "friends with benefits ", leaving Leonard confused, thinking that Penny and Sheldon became "friends with benefits. " Critics "The guys head to Vegas to be losers which always has its moments. Raj tries to be smooth with a prostitute without much luck. “Maybe I can save her?” he reaches as Leonard points out what she is really looking for. Mikayla (better known to some as Gretchen on Prison Break) plays her role well, she is subtle throughout, even when Jewing it up to please Howard. It was nice to see that Howard was no fool and knew she was a pro; he already looks bad enough without being needlessly gullible...Typically funny and consistent. Typically unambitious and unchanging. Surprisingly immoral." - The TV Critic's Review Quotes Leonard Hofstadter: What were you doing at Penny's? Sheldon Cooper: Well, we had dinner, played some games, and then I spent the night. Oh, you'll be happy to know that I now have a much better understanding of "friends with benefits." ---- Rajesh Koothrappali: We should have a plan, in case one of us gets lucky. Leonard Hofstadter: Okay. If I get lucky, I'll take her to my stately manor outside Gotham city. And, if you get lucky, I'll sleep on the moon. Rajesh Koothrappali: Sounds like a plan. ---- Sheldon Cooper: I will be enjoying a blissful evening in my personal Fortress of Solitude. Penny: That's Superman's big ice thingy, right? Sheldon Cooper: I'm in such a good mood today, I find your tenuous grasp of the English language folksy and charming. ---- Rajesh Koothrappali: What do you say, Howard? Howard Wolowitz: I say, Vegas, baby! Rajesh Koothrappali: What are you gonna tell your mother? Howard Wolowitz: Sea World, baby! ---- Howard Wolowitz: Alright, where are these amazing shrimp? Leonard Hofstadter: Behold? Howard Wolowitz:: Seriously, you think this is the size of a baby’s arm? Rajesh Koothrappali: A little baby. Howard Wolowitz: I’m going back to the room. Michaela (arriving): Boy, would it maybe kill them to put out a nice brisket? Howard Wolowitz: Hi there, Howard Wolowitz. Michaela: Esther Rosenblatt. ---- Michaela: Turn ons. Let me see. Reading a good book in front of the fire. Long walks on the beach. Getting freaky on the Sabbath with a bacon cheeseburger. Howard Wolowitz: Really, me too. Michaela: Oy gevalt, you’re hot. Howard Wolowitz: Yeah. Excuse me for a moment. Leonard Hofstadter: Hey, how’s it going. Howard Wolowitz: Cut the crap, you set this up, didn’t you? Leonard Hofstadter: Yes. Howard Wolowitz: She’s a hooker, isn’t she. Rajesh Koothrappali:: A prostitute, yes. Howard Wolowitz: You already gave her the money? Leonard Hofstadter: Yes. Howard Wolowitz: Thank you! Notes *'Title Reference:' The refers to Howard getting out of his depression and getting back into dating during a trip to Las Vegas. *[Lorre}'s vanity card [http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=249 Trivia *Raj cites his full name for the first time and we learn Raj's middle name Ramayan in this episode. *Appearantly Howard can tell if a woman is a prostitute just by dating her. *Penny states she had been in Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment to get some milk and she forgot the emergency key there. It could also be that she forgot it when she had to use it when Sheldon forgot his paper he wanted to show to George Smoot in Season 2's The Terminator Decoupling. Or the producers didn't thought about it, or they just wanted to add it for the fun part. *Howard's tryst with the hooker would later be referenced by Raj (in his drunken toast to Howard) during Season 5's The Stag Convergence. Gallery ShennyReadingGif.gif|Like an old married couple. V21.jpg|You guess. V18.jpg|Star Wars? V8.jpg|Are you cops? V1.jpg|Want to party? Howardprostitute.jpg|What are your turn ons? Veg6.jpg|Happy Sheldon before he's locked out of his big ice thingie. Veg5.jpg|Getting freaky on the Sabbath with a bacon cheese burger. Veg4.jpg|Raj: Are you a prostitute? Veg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur..." Veg2.jpg|Thank you for letting me stay here. Veg1.jpg|Esther Rosenblatt! Category:Season 2